


That I Did

by LannaBanzai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/pseuds/LannaBanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr prompt. So here, have some CS buying a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That I Did

Emma knew that this would happen. It was inevitable. She knew this would happen as soon as Henry asked if he could take Killian out for the day, shopping for some more clothes in the morning, and then just hanging out afterwards. She knew that at some point in the day she would end up here. 

How? 

Well, it wasn’t long after Emma and Killian had made their relationship known to the rest of Storybrooke (most of the residents weren’t surprised anyways) that Henry figured out if he and Killian both begged Emma, the answer was hardly ever a no. So that’s how Emma ended up in the pet store, a grumpy expression on her face and her arms crossed over her chest. 

She had just gotten a call from Killian (he finally learnt how to use to cellphone she’d got him) saying to meet Henry and himself there because she needed to at least look at these adorable creatures.

Henry was a smart kid. 

He’d taken off as soon as she got there too, muttering something about Regina wanting him there early and to pick out a cute one. So now it was a completely pissed off Emma, and an utterly excited Killian, walking around the pet shop together. 

“Come on Swan, don’t you agree that our place could use a little creature running around?” She sighed, shaking her head. 

“No.” She muttered firmly and he rolled his eyes. 

“But look at them love, they need a home.” She rolled her eyes, refusing to look at them. She knew the moment she did her heart would melt and she would give in, but she really just did not have time for an animal. 

“Killian, I can’t have an animal running around. With work, and Storybrooke being all crazy, I really just can’t.” He sighed but nodded, slowly pulling her arms out of their crossed position and linking her fingers with his. 

“Fine, but will you think about it? I get lonely when you aren’t around, love. I could use a little extra warmth until you return.” She tried not to blush at that, but he kissed the back of her hand lightly and she couldn’t fight it. 

“Maybe.” She muttered before she spun on her heel and pulled him out of the store.

oOoOo

“Come on, please? Please? Please?” She sighed, trying not to yell. It was the fourth time today, and she hit her limit of patience. 

“Henry, not now.” She hadn’t slept last night, getting calls late into the night about the slowly freezing town, and it was beginning to destroy her state of mind. 

“But Moooooooooom.” She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to try and keep the frustration inside. 

“Henry, I said not now. Please.” He seemed to understand because he sighed. 

“Fine. But I think it would be good, and since Mom…um, Regina, doesn’t like them, I think it would be fun to have one here you know. For a friend, and someone to be around when you and Killian aren’t.” She stopped chopping the peppers she was currently cutting for her and Killian’s dinner. 

“Did you pack all your things Henry? Regina and Robin will be here soon to pick you up.” That meant end of discussion and he knew it. 

“Yes. I’m all packed. But seriously mom, think about it. Killian with a puppy? It’ll be like two versions of himself.” Then there was a knock on the door, he gave her a hug and then he was gone. She sighed, turning back to the peppers and jumping when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. 

"Killian! Jesus, I thought you were out." He chuckled lightly, the sound right in her ear causing a tiny smile to spread to her face. 

He had that effect on her. 

The ability to make her smile when she didn't feel like it, or laugh when she felt like crying...he was different. 

"I've got something to show you, love." She frowned slightly, glancing at the peppers. "It can't wait." He muttered, answering her unspoken question, and she sighed. 

"What is it?" She wasn't that fond of surprises since most of them ended up with her upset in some way. 

"You'll find out, milady." She sighed, biting her lip. 

"Screw it. Show me." 

oOoOo

"Killian, I said no." He raised an eyebrow. 

"You said no to a puppy, Swan. Now would you please just come and look." She had told him no to the puppy, since they needed to be trained and with the way Storybrooke is...well, it wouldn't be that easy. 

"Trust me on this one, love." She rolled her eyes, sighing again before she crossed her arms over her chest and reluctantly followed him down the aisle. "I found this one." He pointed into a cage but she didn't look. 

She refused to let herself give in. 

"Emma," His eyes were laced with amusement but she just kept her eyes on his face. "Emma, please just look." She bit her lip, glancing down into the cage. There was a dog in there, one that looked to be about five years old. It was a Husky, which was one of Emma's favorite dogs, and it had shockingly blue eyes.

Much like Killian's. 

"The shopkeeper said that nobody would take her home." Emma's stance relaxed, her arms slowly falling to her sides. 

"What's her name?" She half-whispered, staring curiously at the animal. 

"Artemis, she was the-" 

"Greek goddess of the moon." She finished, finally tearing her eyes away from the dog to see Killian grinning at her. "Why did you show me her?" 

"I figured you might not mind as much if it was an already trained one.” He sighed and Emma rolled her eyes, glancing at the dog again before smacking Killian in the arm. She bit her lip, her eyes drifting to the dog before she sighed.

 

"You win. I can't say no to that." His face lit up like an excited child and she just disappeared to find the shopkeeper.

oOoOo

A hook in her belt loop, pulling her to him in a swift movement. Causing her to squeal slightly. Before she could say anything, he kissed her, walking them backwards until they fell into the couch. She giggled against his lips, and then jumped when a light bark sounded next to her. Killian pulled away from her as they both turned to look at the new addition to their family. 

"Hi Artie," Emma smiled slightly, reaching out to pat her. "Did you want something?" Another bark as she put her paws on the couch. Emma sighed but moved so that Artemis could curl up in the crook of her legs. Killian pouted, sitting so that Emma could curl next to him. 

What a baby.

"You wanted a dog." She muttered and he chuckled at her, a grin splitting out on his face as she absentmindedly scratched the dogs head like it had been there it's entire life instead of just a few days. 

"That I did, love." He muttered as Emma rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes the same time the dog did. She had been playing with her all day, giggling at every silly thing the animal did. Normally Killian would be slightly put out that her only free day was spent like this...but the happiness on her face, and her hand in his when they took Artemis for a walk..well that was more than enough to keep Killian happy.

He never thought he'd see her smile this much, and it meant the world to him. Her smile was blinding sometimes, sending his stomach to do backflips and his heart to stutter. 

She had that effect on him. 

He glanced down at Emma, coming out of his thoughts, to see her sleeping soundly. Quiet snores being the only sound she was making, the smallest of smiles on her face. "That I did." He muttered again, his face lighting up with a smile as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and closed his own eyes, drifting to sleep.


End file.
